


Posion smoke

by orphan_account



Category: Hazbin Hotel
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Sir pentious is good at healing, ill add more in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After helping angel and Cherri get out of a fight,Maverick Von eldritch kicks sir Pentious  out of his ship  by brute force, where after being approached by the radio demon, makes a deal where if he stays at the hotel for six weeks, alastor will make ANYbody fall in love with him.(with the exception of Charlie)And he knows just the demon to use that on...at least, he thinks he'll need it.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne, Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Cherri Bomb/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	1. Healed by a snake

sir pentious was attending to his hat after alastor had taken him down. he had felt very injured himself, so his jacket was off and was hung up on his chair. he had bandanges on his arm, although all demons could heal themselves, sir pentious found using medical aid always helped speed the process. 

"ah! there! now lets-" he said and started reaching for his hat and than heard the door knock. He growled low and slithered over. He opened the door and looked around, He sighed, another damn prank. he was about to close it when he felt his tail touch something since he had turned around. He looked over his shoulder and gasped. 

"Angel dust?! what the hell are you-" Angel stopped him. "look, I know you and cherri hate each other, but we got in a pretty bad brawl with some green asshole, and everyone else has refused to help. Please will you-" Angel began but was stopped when pent carefully took cherri from his arms (he had been carrying her bridal style) 

Pentious sighed and barked an order to the egg bois, who went to go get medical supplies. "I'll help both of you, come on in..." he said. Angel followed him, honestly surprised. "aren't ya like a super villain or some shit?" Angel asked, following him close behind. "depends, aren't you supposed to be at that hotel ssstaying out of trouble?" He asked. Angel shrugged.  
"eh, no fun in that, but touché." angel said with a wink.

Sir pent rolled his eyes and set Cherri down on of his chairs. "to anssswer your quesstion, yess im a villain, but I will always help someone in need. PLUS...nobody hurts my cherri bomb." Sir pentious said the last part quietly, but angel still heard it. 

"OH.MY.GOD. NO.FUCKING.WAY!!" Angel said excitedly. Sir pentious grumbled. "ssso what? it doesssn't matter to you!" Sir pentious snapped while bandaging her arm and putting a wet rag on her forehead. "why are you so good at nursing?" angel asked. Sir pentious sighed. and handed angel some badnages. "im sure you've heard of the American civil war?" Sir pent asked, angel nodded. 

"well, I wasss very young when I went to sserve, so I wasss ssset up as someone who tended to injuries after a battle. ssso I know quite a lot about these." He said gesturing to cherri. "thanks for helpin us toots, im sure there are multiple ways I can repay you~" Angel cooed. Sir pent scoffed. "whatever pervert!" he said. Cherri blinked open her one eye. "ugh, what in the hell happened?" Cherri asked. The two demons looked at her, angel rushing over to make sure she was ok. 

"aww angie! you act like ive never had worse before!" Cherri teased. She stretched out. "so where the hell are we anyway?" Cherri asked. Sir pent used this time to make his presence known. "I believe you are on my airssship missy." Sir pent teased. Cherri fumed and looked angrily at angel. "ANGIE!" Cherri said angrily. Angel chuckled. "what? scared about being in the same room as your-" Angel began but was stopped when Cherri slapped a hand over his mouth. 

Sir pentious cocked a brow, he may have been bad at flirting, but he knew a flustered female when he saw one, and oh boy, cherri bomb was flustered. 

Pent chuckled. "Jussst sssit back down missy. You sstill need to heal." Pent explained and coaxed her back down, doing his best to hide his blush. Cherri noticed his carefulness, while angel was doing his best not to laugh. Pent finished up with both of them and sent them on there way, Cherri and Pent looking at each other and blushing, cherri quickly leaving. 

Cherri angrily looked angel dust who was doing his best not to laugh. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?!" Cherri asked. "come on cherri! you know you like him! you told me yourself!" Angel said. Cherri groaned and hid her face in her hands. Angel laughed. "ya know, he told me somethin about you." Cherri looked up at him. 'what? what did he say! angie you have to tell me!" Cherri asked. 

Angie shrugged when a car stopped in front of them, a very angry looking moth demon stepping out, with a blonde shortly behind her, along with a red head. 

Angel groaned. "ugh great, its the fun police." 

Sir pent watched from above, and when he saw the radio demon step out of the royal limo, he knew he couldn't just watch...

he had to do something.

No...he couldn’t. His limit was healing people, that was it. He sighed and went back into his ship, maybe one day he went inside and found a demon in a green tux waiting for him sitting on his chair, holding one of the egg Bois tightly.

“Ah,Mr.Pentious, how good of you to drop into my ship!” The green asshole mused. Sir Pentious cackled. “HA! If you think you can take my ship without a fight? Well let’s go than!” The snake shouted. 

Maverick rolled his eyes and snapped, three of his favorite egg Bois (23, 666, and 96) where all teleported outside. He looked back at the air ship and found it sailing away! 

He started to chase after it, but to no avail. He felt his head and sighed in relief when he found his hat and jacket had been teleported with him. 

He looked at the three egg Bois, he knew his hideout would easily be found, 79 was quite the chatter box.

He sighed and they joined his side, and they wondered into an alley, where the three all cuddled up against there boss, while he just curled into a ball, completely defeated. What was he going to do? No weapons, no air ship, no minions, all he had was his hat 

He heard somebody step into the alley, but he paid no mind to them, that was until, radio static filled the air, 

“Well well Well, looks like a certain reptile needs help!”


	2. The deal of the snake and buck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sir pentious makes a deal, while Alastor gives Vaggie something to truly fear.

Sir pentious sighed as he reran alastors deal for what seemed like 100th time through his head. it was three days later, and he was still stunned at the offer. Alastor had told him if he stayed at the new hotel than he would've made any demoness he wanted fall In love with him. At first he had told him that unless he was an overlord, he wouldn't be able to make any overlords fall for him, but pentious laughed. "Im on the kings council, ssso if im correct, even if I wanted her, I could get that sssmall cheery princess wrapped around my finger!" Pentious had explained. 

But then he felt one of his tentecales slipping around his throat and choking him, with the egg bois freaking out. Alastor had gone into his demon form, and the tentacle was holding the snake high in the air. "Don't.touch.my.princess." he had said through a bunch of radio static. Pentious was able to let out a stuttered he wouldn't. Alastor dropped him and composed himself. 

Pentious took in a huge gulp of air. "I-I am not interesssted in the princesss! I am interesssted in someone else! shes not even an overlord!" he had explained. Alastor apologized, but pentious chuckled. "Fair enough, if sssomeone wasss trying to get my love interessst, I would go crazy to." Pentiuous had said. 

now here he was, three days later, sending 23 to go to the hotel to bring alastor to him. he needed shelter and food, and he would die if he didn't get it. he knew it. Half an hour later, Alastor was there, smiling hugely. "well well well, look who decided to take my offer?" Alastor teased and helped him up. Sir pentious rolled his eyes and stood. Alastor cleared his throat and smiled. 

"so, we got ourselves a deal?" alastor asked and put his hand out for a shake, glowing green. Pentious sighed and shook his hand, one minute he was in the alleyway, the next he and the egg bois where in the lobby of the hotel. Angel was sitting on a couch sucking on a popsicle and flirting with husk across the room that was at the bar. The two heard a crash and walked into the lobby, angel bursting out laughing when he saw who it was.

Husk gave alastor a look. "don't you hate this guy?" Husk asked. Alastor shrugged. "wheres Charlie?" Alastor asked. "why do you wanna know?" Vaggie asked coming down the stairs. "i wanted to tell her we have a new patron, besides, didn't you two end it?" Alastor asked. Vaggies hair flew up a bit and Alastor just grinned at her. Angel laughed and sucked on his popsicle some more.

"oh you pompous talk show shitlord! ill show you something to grin about!" Vaggie shouted and lunged at him, spear materiazling in her hand. Charlie heard the arguing from upstairs and ran down, separating the two. "Vaggie calm down! he couldn't have done something awful!" Charlie reasoned. "Your right about that chère! I in fact have bought a new guest to this lovely hotel!" Alastor said excitedly. everyone looked at sir pentious, glad to have himself acknowledged. 

"alright, what did he offer you?" Angel asked. Husk smacked Angel at the back of his head since Charlie seemed kind of hurt at that statement. "he didn't offer me anything, I needed a place to ssstay sssince sssome demon named maverick took my airssship." Pentious said. Vaggie gasped and looked at Charlie, who was silent. Goat horns came from her forehead. 

"that clingy rich asshole is so fucking dead!" Charlie said and stormed out the hotel, Vaggie chasing after her. 

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged, alastor snapped and the two where teleported back. "Vaggie, can i talk to you in the bar?" He asked and grabbed her wrist and lead her there.

"what the hell do you want bastard?!" vaggie asked when they got to the bar. He sighed. "look, i made a deal with him, he'll stay here as a guest for six weeks, in return, ill make anybody down here fall in love with him." Alastor explained. She got furious but alastor stopped her. "with the acceptation of Charlie. No, that princess my dear moth..." He said and looked straight into her eyes, which had filled with fear and anger. 

"is mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this took off bigger than i expected...should i continue or should i stop? ill let you guys decide for me.


	3. Are you sure about that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes i know the title is a meme.

"you know vaggie, i never considered myself a theif of sorts, well, with the expection of human lives, but i will steal that princess's heart like jesse james stealin money!" Alastor exclaimed, and grabbed vaggies chin rather forcefully to make her look at him. "and theres not a damn thing you can do about it!" He said, radio static filling the air. 

"Al? Vaggie? you guys ok?" Charlie asked walking in. Alastor turned to her and his smile grew. "splendid my dear! rather splendid indeed!" Alastor said walking over to her. They continued to chat and walked away, leaving behind a very scared and concerned vaggie. 

Meanwhile, angel wouldn't stop flirting with sir pentious in the lobby. "Do you flirt with every guy you sssee?!" Sir pentious asked. "nah honey, only with you~" Angel said, reaching for his hat. Alastor and charlie walked in, and Alastor had to chuckle. "at least hes not flriting with husk anymore...though i doubt that this is an improvement." Charlie said shaking her head. Alastor laughed. 

"my dear, he is down here for a reason, and besides, he needs time my sweet." he said and ruffled her hair. Charlie blushed at the nickname. the doors burst open and Lucifer and lilith stood there. Sir pentious went quiet when he saw the king and queen. Charlie broke into a nervous sweat. "mom! daddy! uh what are you doing here?" She asked, walking over. Lucifer laughed and hugged his daughter once he got there. "Cant a father see his own daughter? I came to see you my sweet little voodoo doll!" He said and kissed charlies forehead. 

Sir pentious slithered over to alastor. "what are they doing here..." Alastor asked and sir pentious shrugged. Lucifer looked over. "Ah! Sir pentious! a pleasure it is to see you!" Lucifer said. "i take it your not here to get redeemed..." Lilith started with a cocked brow. "ME?! going to the world above! ha! no, some asssshole took my airssship along with my egg army!" Pentious said while slithering over. "oh? and who might that be?" Lilith asked. 

"Maverick von eldritch." 

Lucifers eyes widened and filled with anger while lilith had to put her hand over her mouth from laughing. "what would that bastard want with your airship?! his family is higher up on the council than you!!" Lucifer said. Pentious shrugged. "well dear, do you have anyone else at this hotel?" Lilith asked, squeezing her husbands hand to calm him down. 

"um...well..." Charlie started. "she means im helping her my king and queen." Alastor said with a grin, leaning on his microphone baton. Lucifers eyes widened and liliths horns grew. "i know that radio static...where is he?!" Lucifer yelled. ALastor chuckled. "I see you have not forgotten me..." Lucifer and alastor continued to yell at each other, whiole angel grabbed sir pentious and snuck him away to the kitchen. 

"Um...why the hell-" He started but was stopped. "just tell me one thing, why cherri don't you hate her? why not niffty or some shit?" Angel asked and pentious sighed. "i have no idea. I dont know if its her personialty...or her...WAIT! why am i telling you?!" Pentious asked and angel laughed. Gettin those two together would be one of his greatest accomplishments.

The days hours went by, and after getting her parents out and getting sir pentious his own room, charlie slugged down at the bar. Husk chuckled. "Hard day princess?" He asked. Charlie shot him a look and groaned. "you have no idea, youd think dad would have some class and tell me when hes going to show up, but NOO!! he has to come here and get in a fight with alastor! my god! and on top of that, ive got sir pentious..." Charie complained and husk rolled his eyes and cleaned out a glass. "look, im prett sure the snake is interested in bein redeemed, i think he just needs a place to stay till he gets back on his feet and gets his stuff back." Husk said. Charlie sighed. "yeah i know, but one can dream. Do you know what alastor was talking to vaggie about earlier? after they stopped she looked really scared." Charlie asked. Husk gulped. "sorry i cant say i have princess. Oh look, theres alastor now!" He said and turned his attention to the bottles of wine behind him. Charlie shot up and looked at alastor, pissed. "alastor was arguing with my father really nesscary?!" Charlie asked. Alastor chuckled and cupped her cheek. "They do not respect this hotel my dear, king and queen or not, they need to learn to respect you." He said. Charlies face turned red. "because i know i already do my dear." He said and kissed her cheek. She turned rose red, wished them a good night and headed up to her room, contemplating everything that just happened. Alastor chuckled and walked over to the bar. "your playing a dangerous game alastor. If she finds out your using her-" Husk began turning to alastor but he shushed him. "she WONT find out my friend, because your not going to tell her. Neither is anyone else." He said, a deep laugh rumbling in his throat, but he saw husks eyes widen. "dont be ssso sssure about that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! thanks for the kudos, ill try to update everyday.


	4. unlikely friends...so far at least

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After confronting Alastor about what he heard, sir pentious has to hide under the radar while Alastor is looking for him.

Alastors head snapped around, but no-one was there. He shrugged and turned around. Husk was passed out since the drinks had made there comeback on his body. 

"You do realize I jussst heard everything right?" Pentious asked with a smirk, one of his fangs hanging out of his mouth. Alastors tentacles reached for him but pentious dodged. "ha! wait till Charlie hearrsss about thisss! I finally have sssomething agaisssnt you!" Pentious said and pumped a fist in the air. he saw alastors very angry look and menacing smile and booked it. 

Pentious slithered up the stairs, alastor following him in the shadows. Pentious quickly went into what he thought was his room and locked the door. "penti! baby!" Angel said. Pentious turned around and cringed. "edgelord!" Cherri yelled. Pentious looked over and groaned. "great! your here too! my day is just getting better!" Pentious sighed out. Angel and cherri glanced at each other and burst out laughing. "Oh my god old man! what the hell did you do?!" Cherri asked. 

Pentious groaned out of frustration. "I have some stuff on the radio demon! basically just some ssshit that could really get him in trouble." Pentious said. Cherri whistled. "ha! the 'gentleman' just cursed!" Cherri said. Pentious rolled his eyes, but he couldn't ignore the fluttering feeling deep in his stomach. He gulped and turned back towards the door and looked out the peep hole. "uh toots, if your on the run from the radio demon, your gonna wanna hide somewhere safe." Angel explained. 

"that'sss the thing! I cant go anywhere! ugh im dead im dead im dead! im sssso fucking dead!" Pentious said and flew to under the bed. Cherri giggled while angel laughed. Cherri bent down to get eye level him. "You gonna come out?" Cherri asked. "no!" Pentious said back and slid further in, coiling up. Cherri and angel shared nervous looks. "alright im getting Charlie." Angel said and made his way for the door. 

Cherri grabbed his arm and held him back. "Angie wait, hes actually scared. maybe we should just let him hide in here..." Cherri said. Angie laughed. "ok sugar tits, since when do you care about how he feels? if the radio demon kills him, no more rivalry! come on cherri! you know about my...secret...." Angel explained and gestured to the bed. Cherri sighed. "yeah I know angie…" 

Angel noticed how upset she was and sighed. "fine! I owe you one anyway!" Angel said. Cherri smilied softly and hugged him. Angel chuckled and hugged her back. They both went over to the bed, angel ducking down. "I don't get it edgelord, your high up on the council, why are you so scared? you know that-" Cherri begun but was interrupted by pentious. "don't you get it missy?! im not here for redemption, im here because some dick ssstole my ship! along with my entire egg army, all he gave me was three of my minions and my hat and suit!" Pentious aid and slithered out from under the bed, venom dripping from his fangs and his frill up. 

Angel gulped and slowly reached for his gun, but cherri stopped him. Pentious noticed there expressions and calmed himself down. He sat down and rubbed his temples. Cherri sat down next to him. "why are you helping me? don't you hate me?" Pentious asked and cherri shrugged. "HATE is a strong word...you may be an old man but that doesn't mean i nesscarily hate you, i hate whenever you blow up my shit though." Cherri teased and punched his shoulder softly. Pentious chuckled. 

"you are full of surprises missy." Pentious said with a slight chuckle. Cherri giggled, and pentious' heart felt like it was going to beat through his chest. "your full of surprises to edgelord." Cherri said. He glared at her. "enough with the nicknames!" Pentious said. Cherris eye widened and she smirked. "oh? what nicknames? old man? edgelord?" she pushed, the scales on his face turning red. 

"ssstop it!" he said. Cherri kept teasing him while angel watched. In all of his years of knowing cherri, he had never thought that she would be flirting with the 'old Victorian bastard' as she called him behind his back sometimes. He decided to give them some privacy and he went to go ask Charlie something. 

They both heard the door close and they both blushed. "you don't think alastor will really murder you will he?"

Pentious shrugged. he than thought of a pick up line, perfect for this situation, but he kept himself from using it. Cherri looked at him and saw his worried face. "well he better not, if he does, ill never see that handsome face of yours again." Cherri said, smirking. A blush adorned itself on the snakes face. "pardon? did you just say handsome?" He asked, his face growing redder. Cherri nodded. 

Cherri took off his hate and placed it on her head, the hat glaring at her and looking to pentious for help. Pentious didn't acknowledge the change and kept looking down at Cherri, a smile on his face. Angel then decided the best time to barge in was now, and so he came in shouting "MAKE WAY FOR HER ROYAL MAJESTY!" Angel dust shouted. Charlie rolled her eyes. Angel saw the two sitting on the bed and smirked. "oh excuse us! where we *AHEM* interrupting something?" Angel asked. 

while pentious was telling angel off, alastor entered the room. Pentious went quiet and hid behind cherri, who gave him a confused look. 

"well, looks like i finally found you."


	5. Threats from a deer

Pentious gulped. Cherri was trembling, she was very afraid of the radio demon, although according to what she had heard from angel, he wasn't half as bad as what the denizins of hell made him out to be.

"move Cherri bomb. I need to take care of a certain reptile." Alastor commanded. Cherri stayed put, not from not wanting to move, she was screaming at herself on the inside to follow the radio demons wishes. She was getting very scared from the radio demon. Alastor let out a sigh. He carefully moved cherri out of the way, but seeing someone else touch her that wasn't himself made pentious very mad. Sir pentious flew forward and held alastor at his neck, his fangs dripping with venom. Angel covered his mouth with his hand from shock, While Charlie's eyes widened. "if you ever-" pentious started but was interrupted. "My dear snake, do you _care_ about your rival?" Alastor asked. 

Pentious gulped, a blush dancing across his cheeks. "depends, do you care about the princess?" Pentious asked with a smirk. Alastor chuckled then grabbed pentious by his throat and slammed him against the wall. Pentious gagged, some of his venom landing on alastors sleeve. "I usually don't resort to violence, but I have one thing for you to do." Alastor said, and he snapped his fingers, a shield of his tentacles surrounding him and the snake demon. Only he and pentious could hear each other.

"I will spare your life snake, but, if you tell the princess or anyone else about my plans, I will personally murder you, than feast on your remains, have I made myself clear?" Alastor asked, Pentious nodded. "Crystal." Pentious breathed out. Alastor chuckled and snapped again, the tentacles surrounding them leaving. Alastor chuckled and left the room, Charlie following him to figure out what the fuck just happened, while Cherri approached him. 

"w-why did you do that?" Cherri asked. Pentious got up and looked down at her with a menacing smirk. "because if theresss anyone who isss going to blow your ass up, it's me." Pentious said. Angel burst out laughing and said "THATS WHAT HE SAID!" he stammered out in between breathes. Cherri cocked her eye brow at him, while Pentious didn't get it. Cherri laughed at the visible confusion on his face. Vaggie ran into the room, freaked out. "you guys, theres something on the news about you two!" Vaggie said pointing at Cherri and Pentious. The four ran downstairs, well, pentious slithered but so so. 

They turned on the TV, Charlie came down by herself and apologized for Alastor's actions to Sir pentious who accepted her apology. Vaggie rolled her eye and then the news came on. Charlie scoffed when she saw Killjoy on the air, but giggled to herself when she remembered setting tom trench on fire a few weeks ago. 

"good evening everyone im tom trench!" The masked demon said, his eyes showing he was doing that fake news anchor happy thing.   
"and im katie killjoy, and this is the 666 evening news!" Katie 'happily' said to the camera, those dead eyes showing no emotion. Charlie let her own eyes roll. 

"After the turf war ended, and with spunky powerhouse cherri bomb taking the new turf from Sir pentious…" tom started and everyone looked at sir pentious, who was hiding his face in his frill from the embarrassment of loosing to his rival AGAIN. 

"a few weeks later, just today even, Cherri bomb was seen leaving the snake demons air ship! could there possibly be something going on between the two riv-" Katie started before cherri threw one of her small bombs at the TV, enough to shut it off but not damage it. "well sugar tits, looks like all of hell is gonna think you and the bottom are datin!" Angel laughed out, before pentious tail shot up and choked angel. \

"want to sssay that again you harlot?" Pentious asked. Angel shook his head no and pentious' tail dropped. Angel laughed. "please! as if I haven't been choked with other stuff." Pentious groaned and so did cherri. 

"you two dating? honestly the idea doesn't seem far off to me." Charlie said and everyone stared at her in shock. "what? its cute." Charlie said with a shrug and went off to bed. Angel looked at the snake and his best friend. "Look, let me get real here, if you two wanna date, fine by me, ill be happy for ya cherri. but, pentious, if you hurt her than I will fucking kill you, you get me?" Angel asked, and pentious nodded. 

Pentious yawned and went off to bed and Cherri stared at Angel angrily. He looked at her weird. "what?" He asked. Cherri smiled softly. "thanks angie." Cherri said and angel shrugged. "meh, its fine toots, ill do anything to see my girl buddy happy with a guy for once." Angel said and cherri rolled her eye, but deep down, she was greatful for angel doing that, he and her both knew she had been hrut multiple times while down here in hell. 

And if angel ever met that stupid TV demon, he.was.dead. 


	6. That stupid little moth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie decides to throw a ball for everyone in the hotel, and while pentious isn’t staying there, he is invited, thing is, he doesn’t know how to ask a certain demon.

Pentious sighed and curled himself on the bed Charlie had provided for him. She had just announced a ball, and while he knew who to ask, he had no idea how to ask her . They had been on better terms for a while now, as he had been staying at the hotel for six weeks now, so they sort of friends, able to be in the same room and tolerate each other. Pentious closed his eyes, and took a long deserved nap. 

Meanwhile- 

Vaggie was pacing her bedroom, she knew exactly who was going to ask Charlie to the ball, and if she wanted to stay in her girlfriends life, she had to ask her, and NOW. 

“Vaggie?” 

Vaggie looked over and her look softened. She smiled softly at the spider demon in the doorway. vaggie walked over and hugged the demon. “Hi molly.” Molly hugged her back, wrapping mutiple arms around her lovers torso . “Good to see ya...” molly said. The two looked at each other, Vaggie looking into her mistresses eyes. She loved Charlie, she really did, but...she just needed a little spice in her life, and with the hotel, that just wasn’t happening in her current relationship.They looked at each other, vaggie grabbing Molly’s hand and pulling her into her room, closing the door behind molly.

Angel heard the door slam as he was walking with Cherri.the friends gave each other a confused look and walked toward the door. “Where did molls go...she was just here...” Cherri shrugged. She and molly...didn’t really get along. 

That was when the two heard a loud bang from vaggies room. Angel looked at Cherri with a smug look. “Bout time, those two needed to fuck each other eventually.” Cherri looked down at the lobby as angel was snickering and her eye widened. She wrapped her arm around angels neck (a very hard task to actually do.) and gestured to the lobby....

Where Charlie was standing with alastor with a new tenant... 

The friends looked at each other with wide eyes. If that wasn’t Charlie in there with vaggie...and molly wasn’t anywhere to be seen...

Cherri slapped a hand over her mouth. “Oh.my.god.”  
Cherri said shocked. “Vaggie wouldn’t do that...” angel said, his finger under his lower lip. “You barley even know her.”  
“I’ve known her for a while, and every time I see her and Charlie together, they’ve-" 

“Hey guys!” Cherri and angel both jumped, Cherri jumping into angels arms from fright. Charlie looked at them weird. “H-how did you get up here so fast?” Charlie smiled and flapped her small angel wings. “There still growing. Anyway what are you guys freaking out about?” 

“N-nothing!” They shouted. Cherri jumped down from angels arms. Charlie, being the innocent lil bean she is, shrugged and walked off. They heard radio static from across the corner. “Who’s the moth with?” Alastor asked. Angel gulped. “We think molly. We heard a loud bang from her room.” Alastor sighed. He wasn’t as innocent as Charlie, he knew what was going on. “Should we tell her?” Cherri asked. Alastor shook his head. “The poor doll will think well tryin to break em up.” Pentious rounded the corner. “Uh I heard banging from vaggiesss room...” alastor nodded. “Isn’t she with Charlie?” Pentious asked. Alastor nodded again. Pentious’ eyes widened. Cherri sighed and slumped agaisnt Pentious. “What the hell do we do?” Angel asked. Pentious held Cherri close, “we just have to let her figure it out...” Pentious sighed. Little did they know...a heartbroken hell spawn was around the corner, who had just heard every word of there conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I’m so sorry for not updating! I was just kind of like...burnt out. Loss of inspiration. I decided to try this one again! Thank you all so much for the support so far!


	7. Bid the moth bye bye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie cut ties with vaggie, while a new guest shows up at the hotel

Charlie couldn't think, couldn't hear, all she could do was shrivel up in a ball, hugging her legs to her chest. A small sob of 'why' escaped her, drawing a certain deers attention to the next hallway over. He teleported himself to where the sob had come from, where he saw charlie shirvled up. Alastor said nothing; instead of making fun of her or giving off a good chuckle about it, he made his cane disappear, sat down next to her, slung an arm around her and pulled her to his chest and let her bury her head into his suit while he gently rubbed her back. 

"a-al w-why would s-she..." Charlie stammered out, looking up at him. Alastor shushed her with one of his fingers. "I have no idea...come on, lets get you some food and water." he helped her up, walking down towards the kitchen, where niffty was cleaning up something. Niffty saw alastor and charlie appear. Niffty saw charlie hunched over dripping with tears. She went into the kitchen for a moment and came back with some coffee, going up to charlie and handing her the cup. Charlie smiled sweetly at her and sat down on one of the tables. Alastor sat down next to her and crossed one of legs over the other. 

"I did not expect that to happen...Charlotte my dear i am so sorry." 

"its fine al...Just...can you vetch vaggie for me?" when alastor tilted his head in confusion, Charlie looked up at him with her goat horns out from her forehead, and smiling an evil smile. Alastors smile grew and he nodded and snapped, summoning his shadow. "go get that awful moth demon." Alastor's shadow nodded, but before he went and got vaggie, he went over to charlie and took the back of her hand and kissed it. Charlie blushed red at the shadow while alastor angrily got up and swished it away with his baton. "go! i gave you a task now go!" Charlie giggled at the little mishappening. 

Vaggie came down with the shadow trailing behind her. Alastor couldnt help but let out a low growl at seeing her. He absoultey hated her even more now. Charlie put a hand on his chest and gave him a pleading look. Alastor sighed but sat down, folding his hands together and resting them in his lap. Charlie looked over at vaggie and crossed her arms. "you wanna explain what you where doing with molly vaggie?" 

Vaggie froze. She was stuck. Mentally and physically.

"um...no..." Vaggie cursed herself for that. Yeah because that totally wasnt suspicious! Charlie sighed and crossed her arms. "ok, then why did cherri and sir pent say that they saw you and her making out?" vaggie scoffed. "they probs made it up. those two have got it out for me i swear." 

"HEY!" sir pentious roared from the upstairs, holding onto the railing, cherri bomb right beside him, holding onto of her bombs. "fuck you! least ya can do is not bring us into this!" vaggie barely spared them a glance which made pentious' hood flare. "YOU DISGUSTING BITCH! I SWEAR TO LUCIFER ILL-" he was cut off by cherri bomb grabbing his arm and dragging him away. 

Vaggie rolled her eye, while charlie just sighed and stepped to the side to show alastor holding the door to the hotel open for her. "leave. Get your things. you are not welcome back here until you can give me a good excuse." Vaggie gasped and tears spilled. "mi amour please! i can explain!" Vaggie said and got on her knees begging. Charlie sighed and looked down at her. "vaggie your making this more difficult for the both of us please. Im begging you. leave." Charlie had her own tears running down her face. Alastor sighed and grabbed vaggie with a tentacle and shoved her out of the hotel, then closing the door and swiftly locking it. He walked back over to charlie, who at the moment was almost a crying mess. "shhh...." Alastor pulled out a tissue and wiped away her tears. "she cant hurt you anymore my dear. Not while im here."

Cherri, pentious, and angel all sat on angels room, "well...what should we do?" cherri bomb asked. Pentious shrugged while angel was smothering fat nuggets with attention. Cherri sighed and pulled out on of her bombs and threw it up and down like a baseball. Just then, the hotel doorbell rang. Pentious stood and slithered over to his window and gulped. Cherri peaked over his shoulder, then screamed..."that man...with the crocidile tooth hat...who the hell is that?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does anyone know who that guy is who appeared in addict? like someone please tell me i have no idea...anyway thanks for reading, and until next time everyone!


End file.
